TLC Chat Room!
by Let My Heart Show You
Summary: What happens when your favorite TLC characters set up chat rooms? Find out!


_**Hi, and welcome!**_

 _ **Okay, I've been wanting to write this for a while. I'll update as often as I can. Basically, the TLC squad get a hold of phones and the chat room system. Enjoy!**_

* * *

 **Droid_Girl has entered the chat room.**

 **Droid_Girl:** anyone on?

 **CinderGirl has entered the chat room.**

 **CinderGirl:** yup

 **NamedForTheHair has entered the chat room.**

 **NamedForTheHair:** i am now

 **CinderGirl:** nice username

 **NamedForTheHair:** thanks

 **TheHotOne has entered the chat room.**

 **CinderGirl:** whos thehotone

 **NamedForTheHair:** take a wild guess

 **TheHotOne:** your favorite prankster, at ur service

 **Droid_Girl:** yasss thorne

 **Droid_Girl:** hi thorne!

 **CinderGirl:** iko do you have to fall for every guy you see?

 **TheHotOne:** is that jealousy i hear

 **NamedForTheHair:** you cant hear her, smart one

 **CinderGirl:** thx scarlet

 **TheHotterOne has entered the chat room.**

 **CinderGirl:** ok now who's that

 **Droid_Girl:** another friend

 **CinderGirl:** gee i wonder

 **GirlofSnow has entered the chat room.**

 **GirlofSnow:** maybe Jacin?

 **Droid_Girl:** oh hi jacin!

 **TheHotterOne:** It's Kai!

 **CinderGirl:**...

 **GirlofSnow:**...

 **NamedForTheHair:**...

 **TheHotOne:** then whats with the username?

 **TheHotterOne:**...

 **NamedForTheHair:** BURN

 **CinderGirl:** damn thats savage

 **TheHotterOne:** I am very hot **.**

 **TheHotterOne:** Don't swear.

 **CinderGirl:** why the HELL not ;)

 **NamedForTheHair:** niceeeeee

 **TheHotterOne:** Stars.

 **Droid_Girl:** omg omg hi kai! : **)**

 **TheHotterOne's username has been changed to IWannabeHot.**

 **NamedForTheHair:** *grabs popcorn*

 **GirlofSnow:** share, Scarlet?

 **NamedForTheHair:** u got it

 **TheHotOne's username has been changed to TheHottestOne.**

 **CinderGirl:** and i thought only cress could hack?

 **IWannabeHot:** Hey! Whoever did that, change it back!

 **TheHottestOne:** what good is a prankster if he cant do a bit of hacking?

 **Droid_Girl:** omg oml XDXDXD

 **GirlofSnow:** guys Iko might not respond for a while, she's laughing too hard

 **IWannabeHot:** Stars above.

 **CinderGirl:** kaiiii u wanna SWEAR? ;)

 **GirlofSnow has left the chat room.**

 **IWannabeHot:** Never.

 **TheHottestOne:** DO IT

 **NamedForTheHair:** DO IT

 **CinderGirl:** DO IT

 **IWannabeHot:** Cinder, considering you're my girlfriend, shouldn't you be taking my side?

 **NamedForTheHair:** *munches popcorn*

 **Droid_Girl:** someone gotta teach kai modern typing language

 **TheHottestOne:** heyyy I want popcorn

 **NamedForTheHair:** gotta go

 **NamedForTheHair has left the chat room.**

 **TheHottestOne:** anyone know what room scarlet's in?

 **CinderGirl:** 37

 **Droid_Girl:** race you there

 **Droid_Girl:** anyone whos interested

 **Droid_Girl has left the chat room.**

 **TheHottestOne:** I am so in

 **CinderGirl:** ur on, girl!

 **CinderGirl has left the chat room.**

 **TheHottestOne:** gtg

 **TheHottestOne has left the chat room.**

 **IWannabeHot:** What...

 **IWannabeHot:** Wait, someone has to change my name back!

 **IWannabeHot:** Guys?

 **IWannabeHot:** Anyone there?

 **IWannabeHot:** Okay, this just got awkward...

 **IWannabeHot:** Wait. Maybe if I leave and come back I can get my name back to normal.

 **IWannabeHot has left the chat room.**

 **Don'tYouDareChangeMyUsername has entered the chat room.**

 **Don'tYouDareChangeMyUsername:** It worked!

 **TheHottestOne has entered the chat room.**

 **Don'tYouDareChangeMyUsername's username has been changed to IAmNotHot.**

 **TheHottestOne has left the chat room.**

 **IAmNotHot:** Wait... hey...

 **IAmNotHot:** HEY!

* * *

 ** _The usernames were mostly self-explanatory, but just in case:_**

 ** _Droid_Girl = Iko_**

 ** _CinderGirl = Cinder_**

 ** _NamedForTheHair = Scarlet_**

 ** _TheHotOne, TheHottestOne = Thorne_**

 ** _TheHotterOne, IWannabeHot, Don'tYouDareChangeMyUsername, IAmNotHot = Kai_**

 ** _GirlofSnow = Winter_**

* * *

 **Okay... first one done! I hope you enjoyed!**

 **Don't worry, I'll add the other characters in for other chapters, too. And the usernames for each person will probably vary from chapter to chapter, too.**

 **Please review!**


End file.
